live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990)
The Bonfire of the Vanities is a 1990 American satirical black comedy film directed by Brian De Palma. It was released on December 21, 1990 by Warner Bros. The film stars: Tom Hanks, Bruce Willis, Melanie Griffith, Morgan Freeman, Kim Cattrall, Saul Rubinek, Alan King. The film co-stars: John Hancock, Clifton James, Barton Heyman, Kevin Dunn, Donald Moffat, Norman Parker, Louis Giambalvo, Mary Alice, Kurt Fuller, Robert Stephens, Richard Libertini, Andre Gregory. Starring *Tom Hanks - Sherman McCoy *Bruce Willis - Peter Fallow *Melanie Griffith - Maria Ruskin *Morgan Freeman - Judge White *Kim Cattrall - Judy McCoy *Saul Rubinek - Jed Kramer *Alan King - Arthur Ruskin *John Hancock - Reverend Bacon *Clifton James - Albert Fox *Barton Heyman - Det. Martin *Kevin Dunn - Tom Killian *Donald Moffat - Mr. McCoy *Norman Parker - Det. Goldberg *Louis Giambalvo - Ray Andruitti *Mary Alice - Annie Lamb *Kurt Fuller - Pollard Browning *Robert Stephens - Sir Gerald Moore *Richard Libertini - Ed Rifkin *Andre Gregory - Aubrey Buffing 'Cast' *Caroline Heftshank - Beth Broderick *Rawlie Thorpe - Adam LeFevre *Evelyn Moore - Marjorie Monaghan *P.R. Woman - Rita Wilson *Campbell McCoy - Kirsten Dunst *Roland Auburn - Troy Windbush *Henry Lamb - Patrick Malone *Filippo Chirazzi - Emmanuel Xuereb *Sally Rawthrote - Scotty Bloch *Leon Bavardage - Hansford Rowe *Inez Bavardage - Elizabeth Owens *Tony-Doorman - Malachy McCourt *Bill-Doorman - John Bentley *Eddie-Doorman - William Clark *Bondsmen - Jeff Brooks, T.J. Coan, Don McManus, James Lally, Marcia Mitzman *Gene Lopwitz (V.O.) - William Woodson *Pimp - Nelson Vasquez *Prostitute - Fanni Green *Latino - Roy Milton Davis *Lockwood - Shiek Mahmud-Bey *Court Clerk - Stewart J. Zully *Mrs. McCoy - Helen Stenborg *Billy Cortez - Timothy Jenkins *Fox's Assistant - Sam Jenkins *Intercom Man - Vito D'Ambrosio *Buck - Paul Bates *Poe Picketers - Camryn Manheim, J.D. Wyatt, Edye Byrde, David Lipman, George Merritt *Aide - Kirk Taylor *Cecil Hayden - O. Laron Clark *"The Commandatori" - Louis P. Lebherz *Bobby Shalfet/"Don Giovanni" - Walker Joyce *Boris Karlevskov - Anatoly Davydov *Media Jackals - Nancy McDonald, Ray Iannicelli, Daniel Hagen, Kimberleigh Aarn, Walter Flanagan, Mike Hodge, Ernestine Jackson, Nicholas Levitin, Novella Nelson, Noble Lee Lester *Female Guest - Adina Winston *Television Producer - Richard Belzer *Maid - Cynthia Mason *Butler - Ermal Williamson *Nunnally Voyd - W.M. Hunt *Maitre D' - Gian-Carlo Scandiuzzi *French Waiter - Jon Rashad Kamal *Shocked Woman - Channing Chase *French Restaurant Patrons - Hal England, Joy Claussen, John Fink, Judith Burke *Funeral Director - Barry Michlin *Ruskin Family Member - Connie Sawyer *Manny Leerman - Johnny Crear *Anchorwoman - Sherri Paysinger *Gospel Singers - Staci Francis, Barbara Gooding, Kathleen Murphy Palmer, Lorraine Moore, Doris Leggett *P.R. Assistant - Kathryn Danielle *Diplomat - Oliver Dixon *Diplomat's Wife - Jennifer Bassey *Diplomat's Daughter - Katrina Braque *Weiss' Aide - Richard Gilbert-Hill, Marie Chambers, Virginia Morris, Barry Neikrug *Well Wisher - George Plimpton *Well Wisher - Susan Forristal 'Uncredited' *F. Murray Abraham - D.A. Abe Weiss *Geraldo Rivera - Robert Corso Category:Movies Category:1990 Movies